


Restless

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [48]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena's growing tired of all the things around her.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 30th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/180446373320/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-november.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 ****########

 **Restless** by luvsanime02

########

Relena tries not to stare at the waiter arranging things in front of her, but she really can’t help it. Not because he’s especially attractive, sadly, but because this is almost too ridiculous for words.

All that Relena did was order a strawberry martini. She was expecting someone to bring her a martini glass that she could hold and sip from while pretending to read over the legislature in front of her, but really internally sighing at all of the setbacks she knows that she still has to look forward to before anything’s actually decided.

Instead, the waiter knocked, and when Relena let him enter, he brought in a serving tray and set about laying out a china cup and saucer - decorated with strawberries, of course - that he carefully and slowly poured her martini into after he mixed it up with a flourish in front of her.

The delicate, white lace napkin underneath the saucer is the kind that has to be washed, instead of thrown away, and the arrangement is topped off with a whole silver serving dish of strawberries set down beside her drink.

Nothing could have looked more out of place in this rustic room, with its chipped, wooden table, and Relena stifles a sigh, wondering why she’s even surprised. Instead, she pastes a small smile on her face. It’s not the waiter’s fault that she’s so tired of all this pomp and circumstance.

“Thank you,” she says politely, and ignores the bow she receives in return before the waiter leaves. Relena stares some more at the pretty arrangement in front of her, and resists the urge to swipe her hand across the table and watch everything shatter to the floor.

No, that wouldn’t solve anything. Relena picks up the cup and takes a sip, and then abruptly tilts her head back and chugs the rest of the drink down. She sets the cup back down with satisfaction, and briefly debates ordering another one before ultimately deciding that it’s not worth watching that whole show once again.

Picking up the strawberries, Relena walks over to the bed and flops down on top of it, leaving the legislature papers where they are, and slowly eats the strawberries while staring up at the ceiling and contemplating the restless feeling that’s been growing inside of her lately.

Something needs to change, Relena silently acknowledges. She doesn’t know what just yet, but _somethin_ _g_. Soon, though, she’ll figure it out. For now, Relena finishes her strawberries.


End file.
